


Ain't no Samson

by jyusan



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at glee_fluff_meme@LJ: "Sam suddenly stops dying his hair. Kurt is overjoyed. Everyone else is just confused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't no Samson

**Author's Note:**

> Written after "Silly Love Songs". Pre-slash.

If anyone asked Sam about it (like, really asked, not “Hey Dude, what the hell happened to your hair?”), he’d say he had done it because of **500 Days of Summer**. It really wasn’t his kind of movie, but Mike and Tina invited him to watch it on their weekly movie night a few days after his official break-up with Quinn, because, as they worded it, he looked like a “sad little puppy”. True, he was kind of lost without her – they’ve been together, one way then another, ever since he started his term at McKinley, and most of his daily routines revolved around her: picking Quinn up at her locker in the morning, walking her to class, waiting for each other to spend lunch break together, going to glee rehearsal together… Without Quinn, his days were a whole lot of emptier, with unresolved feelings and free time glaring him in the face.

Still, when watching the movie, he couldn’t quite relate to the world-shattering depression of Arthur (or whatwashisname), even though he guessed The Asian Couple (capital, their wording) expected him to do so and rejoice in the message that Autumn shall come, if their hopeful waiting expressions after the movie were anything to go by. If anything, the movie just made him rethink all the things he said to Quinn, or planned to say to her, because ‘love’ had a hell of lot different meaning there than when he said it.

There was one thing that stuck with him after watching the movie, though. He even posted it on his Facebook wall, only to delete it half an hour later, because yeah, it was just a quote, but everyone knows you don’t post anything “just because”, and he wasn’t sure whether he was more afraid of the chance of someone asking or nobody commenting at all, but ended up deleting it in the end.

 _“[..] she’d only loved two things. The first was her long, dark hair. The second was how easily she could cut it off and feel nothing.”_

***

It was almost two months later that he was walking through the halls of McKinley with a slightly lowered head, intensely sensitive to any and all kinds of change in conversations around him. It was like one of those semi-slow-motion, drawn out movie scenes with creepy music where the hero is looking around for the signs of the inevitable striking terror. Sam got so lost in this line of thought and the inner debate of whether his choice of weapon in such a situation would be a sword or a gun that before he realized it he has walked through the school and was standing by the Music Room.

When he walked in, half of the glee club was already there, and on a chain reaction they all grew silent, which was a totally not normal thing in this room, so he kind of skipped the normal thing that greeting should have been, because Quinn was looking at him with sadness and pity in her eyes, Finn’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion (and his arms over Quinn’s seat, he noted), Santana wore that slightly overreacting disgusted look on her face and Puck seemed to mouth a silent “dude” but got lost after that.

Sam sat down in the empty back row and had to keep himself in check from reflexively pulling at his hair, which was slightly over his eyes, darkening his vision, but he could still see Rachel turning towards him, opening her mouth to say something, then her eyes looked troubled and she just closed it, and yeah, that was definitely not normal either.

Conversation slowly picked up around the room again, and he tried to block it out, not that he expected any of them to mention him, _this_ , even though he knew they were completely off in their reasons for it. Some minutes later a bigger bunch of the glee clubbers drifted in, chatting animatedly, then they stopped abruptly, and Sam didn’t need to look up to know they were all looking at him, but he still did, because damn, just because his head suddenly felt like two times its size, he was still tough enough to lift it up.

“Oh Gaga, finally!” exclaimed Kurt loudly, who was in the middle of the group, then with those swift and graceful long steps of his he glided over and sat down next to Sam.

“This is your original hair color, right?” he asked excitedly, looking at Sam’s hair with shining eyes. “Of course it is, I could tell, it’s complementing your skin color so much better and I think it also has a great effect on your face structure, gosh, I’m not sure I want to know what did ever propose you to change this, but let’s put the memory of that nasty piece of shining blob behind us. What you need to do now though is take care of the dyed parts, because trust me, if at Regionals you have a visible line in the middle of your hair, Rachel won’t let you get on the stage, the only one who can pull off that look is Tina and that’s because she has crazy quality Asian-hair, anyway…”

Kurt was rambling on-and-on, barely stopping for a breath or two, talking about hair products, mentioning people Sam had no idea who were but apparently rocked his hair color. It could have been weird, one guy touching another guy’s hair while comparing L’OREAL with some brands Sam has never even heard of, but it wasn’t, because for Kurt to be so lively over such matter, to talk in a rushed and slightly condescending voice, was completely normal. So while Sam didn’t understand most of the things Kurt said, he felt normal once again, because blonde or brown, he was still just, Sam, maybe a bit more now even than ever.

***

“Sam, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were still so depressed over our break-up, I’m so sorry, I thought…” Quinn cornered him after glee practice that day, with that look of sadness (and pity) Sam never wanted to be the reason for.

“I’m not depressed” he said to cut her off, because yeah, some part of him still liked her, no matter what she did, and hated seeing her on the edge this much.

“But… your hair” she mumbled, as if afraid of sounding offensive or something over his damned hair.

“Nìwotx nìltsan1” he answered with a shy smile then walked away. Talking Na’vi was normal and okay for Sam Evans.

***

Sam didn’t know how normal it was to be standing in the bedroom of the brother of your ex-girlfriend’s boyfriend, though, but Kurt came up to him the day before after English class, bribing him into coming over to his house for a make-over, because he “obviously hasn’t recorded a single word about proper hair care”, and while he wasn’t crazy about spending Saturday at Finn’s (who he thought was kind of the closest thing he had to a best friend before the whole stealing-Quinn-from-you fiasco), the Hudmels had the biggest TV screen he has ever seen, so yeah, if he could play Halo 3 on that baby, letting Kurt wash his hair or whatever it was he wanted to do didn’t seem like a big price.

“Now, I have these three with me, they’ve been opened but not used much, so you could do with them for at least half a year” said Kurt as he walked into the room from the joint bathroom, carrying three bottles of… something. “I’ll give them to you, since I don’t need them at all anymore, but I have to make sure you know how to use them and don’t mix them up.”

Sam just looked at the three bottles that all looked the same to him and shrugged. “Do you have supplies for all types of color treated hair in case of a nuclear attack or what?”

Kurt laughed warmly, tension leaving his shoulders – indeterminably straight Sam might be, but he was still a guy, and still in his bedroom, alone. “Let’s just say I’ve had my own share of hair-related missteps” he said then, still smiling, guided Sam into the bathroom.

“Really? Tell me about it!” said Sam with a teasing grin, but without the intention of making fun of Kurt, which always seemed to take the other by surprise.

“Let’s get started first” said Kurt and motioned Sam to kneel down next to the bathtub on the towels he prepared. “I’ll show you the order and the amount of each product you should use, for the rest of the time you should just hang your head over the tub and try not to be freaked out by the situation. The last time I offered to wash Finn’s hair had ended in a really uncomfortable situation and not on my part” Kurt visibly cringed at the last part.

Sam laughed at that, though he wondered what might have happened on that day. He leaned over the bathtub and Kurt washed his hair with water then showed him the first bottle, pointing out the word “shampoo” for him and put the size of half walnut on his hand. He then started massaging the substance on and into his hair, and Sam suddenly had a concept of what might have made this uncomfortable for Finn. Kurt’s hands felt just as gentle and firm as they looked, rubbing methodically over his skin. He was so lost in the touch that he almost missed when Kurt started talking.

“It was during last summer. When I dyed my hair. Yes, the fact that I tried it out on full summer heat is enough of a give away to my state of foolishness. I went for a slightly lighter Mahagony Brown, thinking I could rock it like any outfit, but the sun kind of sucked it out and that lead to such serious cases of wardrobe malfunction that I had to dye back my hair to its original color a few days after. Thankfully it’s now in its original glory again, but there were some sad months filled with worry over it.” Sam silently chuckled, his current position not really allowing much else to do. He noted with surprising disappointment that Kurt’s fingers have left his hair.

“We will let it stay on a few minutes before washing it off” he said then, by the sounds of it, went to wash his hands and suddenly pushed another towel in Sam’s face. He dried his face a bit then turned around to face Kurt, because yeah, spending minutes in that kneeling position still would be slightly weird, after all.

Kurt seemed to be contemplating something for a few seconds, then asked “So, did you do it because of Quinn?”

Sam opened his mouth to toss the token “500 days of Summer answer for friends” at Kurt, but then he realized this was Kurt, who has been totally cool about the whole hair situation and... and he kind of had his head in a really easy assassination position just now, but he was still alive, so he guessed he could risk his neck again.

“I did it because of you” he said while looking Kurt straight in the eye to let him know it wasn’t joking matter.

The reaction was all kinds of priceless, he decided. Kurt’s face went from pure surprise to amusement then to a frown and when he finally said something, his voice was composed just like his face. “Could you elaborate on that?”

“When you came back to McKinley last week… You were walking around proudly, not caring what others thought at all, and still, after everything, you didn’t change who you are for anything or anyone. I thought that was really cool, man. Being confident in who you are.”

Kurt felt himself blushing slightly, and wanted to say something like “Thank you” or “I’m glad you thought so” or “Well naturally I have nothing to be ashamed of”, but in the end he just smiled and said “It’s time to wash off the shampoo”.

Sam still kind of understood it, though, and was happy it meant as much to Kurt as to him.

Sam got introduced to conditioner and deep conditioner after that, with instructions on their usage Kurt promised to write down for him for safety’s sake. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing Halo, at which Kurt was surprisingly good – Sam felt a bit bad about being surprised at that, but that went away when Kurt kicked his ass for the second time in a row. There was some awkwardness when Finn got home from wherever he were, almost joining into the XBOX party out of reflex, then he seemed to remember Sam and him were still on bad terms and just marched away into his room. Sam felt a bit bad about that and almost stood up to go after him, telling something cheesy like “bros before hos”, because damn, Finn was fun to play videogames with. Something might have shown on his face because Kurt turned to him and switched off from his previous chit-chatty voice, looking at him seriously.

„This might not sound as dramatic as the sentence should imply it to be, seeing that we’ve only known each other for 6 months, 4 of which we’ve spent without talking at all (and Facebook interaction does not qualify here), but even taking the weekly updates I’ve gotten from Mercedes into consideration, I have to say that Sam Evans, I really don’t know who you are.”

Sam had the same glazed look as Finn once Kurt went on suddenly shooting off such rapid words, but unlike Finn’s, his eyes held some comprehension.

„Well, that’s cool” said Sam finally „I mean, I don’t really know it yet, either.”

***

„So is he gay or not?” asked Finn once Sam’s car disappeared out of sight, and by Finn logic, out of earshot.

„Finn, I seriously hoped you’ve put homophobia behind you to the point where one’s sexuality doesn’t affect your judgment over them anymore.”

„Whatever, I mean, yes, of course, it’s not that” he sighed and scratched his head. „It’s just, I need to know whether my gayrad is working or not, I mean I’ve had these doubts about him” _to ease your conscience_ , Kurt added mentally „but then again I’ve never really suspected the Santana stuff so I just need to know…”

„Okay, just stop. First, it’s called gaydar. Second, even if I did know the answer to your question it’d be not my place to share” Kurt turned away from the window with that knowing smirk of his that drove Finn up the wall every single time, so he decided to pester him for a while more anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: _Nìwotx nìltsan_ is supposed to be Na'vi for "All is well"


End file.
